


Party at Levi's

by ERERIWORLD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, I hate this song, M/M, Party, Songfic, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intense exam, Eren, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin all decide that going over to Levi's for a wild party would be splendid. What they end up with is marker on their faces, new romances, and Levi losing his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at Levi's

_There’s a stranger in my bed. There’s a pounding in my head. Glitter all over the room. Pink Flamingos in the pool._

I groaned and woke up next to Levi. What… the fuck… happened last night…? I look under the covers and my eyes widened. We were naked. I looked at Levi and he was naked. Oh… fuck... not again… shit. My stomach turned and I went to get up when my eyes widened more when I saw my reflection. There was glitter… all over me and a drawing of a flower on one of my cheeks, a dick on the other, and the word “loser” on my forehead with permanent marker. I get on some clothes and go to go vomit in the bathroom only to see Armin and fucking horseface in the tub passed out. Armin was half naked wearing booty shorts and a bright red cape. Oh, hell to the no. My head is too pounding to care at the moment so I walked over to the toilet and vomited up all the toxins in my body.

_I smell like a minibar. DJ’s passed out in the yard. Barbie’s on the barbeque. There’s a hickie or a bruise? Pictures of last night ended up online. I’m screwed. Oh well. It’s a black top blur, but I’m pretty sure it ruled, damn._

Once done, I go to the sink and rinse out my mouth and blushed when I saw hickies on my neck and shoulders. God… I shouldn’t have drank so much. I start to wake everyone up and went to the living room. “Yooo… so anyone know what the fuck happened last night?” I got out sitting down on Levi’s chair. Every Friday night we all got together at Levi’s house and threw this crazy ass party. Levi and Erwin, being older, were a lot wealthier than us college students so they could actually afford these parties. I swear we normally don’t get this out of hand, but final exams were that week and we deserved a fucking break. So, Armin, Mikasa, me, and horseface all came to Levi’s house and we partied. Hard. I looked around at them and no one had a fucking clue. Great. “Everyone check your phones.” I looked at mine and blushed when I saw pictures of Levi making out with me and getting fed by me. By that point, he was already out of his shirt. There was other ones where I was on top of Armin kissing his forehead. I hoped to god I didn’t kiss him. The last part was videos of Jean and I having our arms wrapped around each other and dancing and singing songs. And then… all of last night hit me…

_Last Friday night, yeah, we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot._

It was about 9pm when people got really drunk and started to do crazy things. Jean, Armin, Levi and I were on the table dancing and grinding against each other. Erwin was on the couch staring at us and shaking his head as he sipped from his drink. The elegant bastard. Mikasa was in the kitchen probably preparing more drinks. Then we were all on the couch Armin between Jean and me, bugging us about wanting his first kiss to be one of us. I quickly denied him. Jean on the other hand was more than likely going to say yes if Mikasa wasn’t sitting right next to him, glaring at him. She was in charge of protecting our little mushroom’s virginity (even though he was a slut when he was drunk).

_Last Friday night, yeah, we maxed out our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard._

Then shit got fucked. Levi, being the most courageous out of all of us, decided streaking was a fabulous idea. I remember Mikasa and Erwin trying to stop us, but the four of us wouldn’t listen. We stripped out of our clothes and somewhere Armin found this ridiculous cape and we hit the streets. We all ran till we saw a cop and ran back home, laughing all the while. The music was pretty loud but the neighbors were used to our shenanigans. 

By the time we got back we all had three to four more shots and was back to dancing on all the furniture. Now, I don’t mean to boost, but Levi has got the sexiest moves any of you have ever seen and I will glad defend him if someone says differently. Our relationship is a little unclear at the moment, but more Friday nights than not we end up in a bed together, so I’m taking that as a good sign.

_Last Friday night, we went streaking through the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had to menage a trois._

I remember sitting on the couch in Erwin’s lap as I laughed at Levi’s attempts to get Armin to kiss him. He’d say sweet little words and Armin may have believed him if he knew I wasn’t going to end up in bed with him. Armin didn’t have to do anything because Mikasa was dragging Levi away from my friend and pushing him to me. I caught him and put him on my lap getting sandwiched between too bodies. I didn’t care though because it was fucking cold and we were all still naked, except for Armin who said he wanted to save the day with his neon red cape.

_Last Friday night, yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we’re going to stop, whoa-oh-oh. This Friday night do it all again. This Friday night do it all again._

Now that Levi was on my lap, he was ready. He turned and straddled both mine and Erwin’s hips with his legs and started to kiss me deeply. This was so illegal. I was going to be eighteen in a couple weeks, but Levi already told me that he didn’t care what we did because he was already going to go to jail for getting us all drunk, not that we ever got caught. Levi got off of me and went to get us more drinks. He handed me one and laughed.

“I want that.” His voice was slurred but so was everyone else’s. I found this hilarious and tried to tilt the glass for him but I ended up pouring most of it down his chin. He laughed with me and hiccupping a little only to cause us to laugh more.

_Trying to connect the dots, don’t know what to tell my boss, think the city towed my car._

Apparently while Levi and I was laughing and spilling our drinks everywhere, Mikasa, Jean and Erwin left us, stole Levi’s car, and then left it in some garage as a prank. Each one had a personal grudge with Levi. Erwin was Levi’s fuck buddy before me and when he ditched him for me… well… Erwin deserved this revenge. Mikasa was constantly getting hit on when Levi was drunk and it made her uncomfortable to no end. Jean… Jean was just an emotional guy when he was drunk so Levi probably just called him a horse and he took it way too far. 

Also… Levi was needed at work… and he never picked up the phone… and now he was fired. Shit. That probably wasn’t a good thing. Woops.

_Chandelier is on the floor with my favorite party dress, warrants out for my arrest, think I need a ginger ale, that was such an epic fail._

Armin, being the little mushroom he was, decided to use a mirror he found in one of the guest bedrooms and slid down the twenty stairs Levi had in his house. Of course, he was drunk, so he wasn’t thinking about how the stairs turned half way down. He slid down and hit the wall and broke the mirror, getting his hands and knees cut up. I needed smarter friends.

_Pictures of last night ended up online. I’m screwed, oh well. It’s a black top blur, but I’m pretty sure it ruled, damn. Last Friday night, yeah, we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot._

When the rest of the gang came back Levi and I was on the couch failing at playing the pocky game and Armin trying to play a video game on Levi’s xbox. Jean had taken away Armin’s game and smirked down at him as he began to run his hands over himself and began to give Armin a strip tease. He leaned down and kissed the blonde once he was done.

Mikasa would have stopped him if she wasn’t in the kitchen getting glasses. I didn’t watch and put all my attentions on Levi. Armin needed to learn not to be a little whore when drunk.

_Last Friday night, yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard._

Though, in my defense, I did steal Jean’s wallet and credit cards and bought a lot of cosplay items that I needed for the next convention. The bastard shouldn’t have fucked my best friend. Levi supported me in this decision at least.

_Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trois._

Meanwhile, Levi had sneaked off to the kitchen where Mikasa was and started flirting with her again. She denied him for the millionth time. Then they had a full discussion on what was more harmful, alcohol or breathing in cleaning fumes. These are goddamn friends that I have complete and total shame for. 

But no, that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was when Mikasa came out and saw Jean making out with Armin on the couch. She grabbed a knife and was going to go after him if Jean hadn’t noticed and ran into the bathroom with Armin, locking the door behind them. I couldn’t believe them.

_Last Friday night, yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we’re going to stop. Whoa-oh-oh. This Friday night do it all again. This Friday night do it all again. This Friday night._

Remember when I said Jean was emotional? Yeah. Who do you think he goes to talk to about his “horrible” situations? Yeah, that’s right, it’s me. He went on and on about how my best friend was the coolest, smartest, most dependable person and that he didn’t deserve him. Of course he fucking didn’t. He was a horse after all. This went on for two hours. Two fucking hours and the only reason it stopped was because Levi grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder with a simple, “I’m tired of waiting.” He carried me back to the bedroom and slammed me down on the bed.

_Last Friday night, yeah, we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot._

While I was getting thoroughly fucked, Armin and Jean were put at a distance at both ends of the couch, Mikasa measuring them to make sure they weren’t getting any closer together with a ruler every time she thought they scooted over. Erwin was finding some clothes for both of them and he must have managed to do so because I found them this morning both clothed. Then sometime during the night they fucked with my face.

_Last Friday night, yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard._

Sometime in the goddamn night when I was sleeping curled up next to Levi, Armin, Erwin, and Jean came into our room with three colorful permanent markers. Armin, of course, drew the flower on my cheek and blew on it to get it to dry faster. Jean drew the dick because, as fucking always, he was mad that I was taken away from his crying. Erwin wrote loser on my forehead for whatever reason. I deserved a far harsher word but I guess his highness didn’t want to use those crude comments.

_Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trois. Last Friday night, yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we’re going to stop. Oh-woah._

Back in the present, we finally put most of the pieces together. The only mystery left was how Armin and Jean got ended up in the bathroom again. No one knew and Armin wasn’t in pain so we all concluded that it didn’t really matter. Everyone groaned in unison and got up and started to get themselves together for the short walk home, all but me. I walked over to Levi, who honestly looked like hell, and sat down next to him. “Hey, Levi.”

“Wait till everyone is gone.”

I nodded and waited. I felt like Jean was taking his sweet ass time just to torture me but when the horse finally trotted out. I turned to him and was about to ask him the ultimate question when he answered it without me asking.

“Yeah, kid, sure, we can date.”

I sighed and leaned against him. He relaxed me with those few words. “Thanks, Levi. No more flirting with my sister, got it?”

“She was a bitch anyways.”

I laughed and shake my head. “Don’t talk bad about her.”

“So, sorry, your highness. You should get going. You reek.”

“Yeah because that’s what every guy wants to hear from their boyfriend.”

“Go. I’m serious. You’re morning breath smells like shit too.” He cracked a smile for me and only me, and I decided that was my cue to go. I got up and was heading for the door when I decided to ask, “Next Friday, want to do it again?”

_This Friday night do it all again._

“Yeah, kid. It was a blast.”

I smiled and closed the door behind me.


End file.
